Holloween
by artanimelover
Summary: " I'm just so excited!" Bonny giggled. " I have the perfect dress, the perfect hair, perfect shoes, perfect friends,and best of all, the peeeeerrrrrffffeeeeccctttt date!" Bonny said, enfisizing the perfect part. Review.


1Bonny swirled in her floor length black dress, her red curls individually curved and tangling around her face.

Her arms swung about her, the lace trim that went down long past her hands swung with her as she twirled. Her

witches hat hung on only by the thin peice of gray rope, made to look like barbed wire, that hung down by her

shoulders.

Elena and Meredith watched their friend with smiles on their faces. It had been a long time since they had seen

Bonny so deliriously happy. But, they guessed that Old Hallows Eve would do that to any witch. They had

to catch Bonny when she got so dizzy that she nearly fell sideways.

" Cool it, turbo!" Meredith said, her face calm and cool, and, as always, indifferent. But Elena, who had known

her since before she could walk, could see the pride in her eyes as she looked at Bonny's smiley face.

" I'm just so _excited_!" Bonny giggled. " I have the perfect dress, the perfect hair, perfect shoes, perfect friends,

and best of all, the _peeeeerrrrrffffeeeeccctttt_ date!" Bonny said, enfisizing the _perfect _part.

" Damon may be a vampire, but that hardly makes him perfect, Bonny." Meredith said, " Now Matt, he's the

perfect date!"

" Matt's only human, Meredith! Humans are by far, not perfect! But Stefan!" Elena said.

The girls all giggled and swung there hips, making their dresses flow. Meredith wore a flowey knee length black

skirt with a pink silk top. She wore her black hair up and carried around a briefcase and a " Law and Order " book, and

when anybody asked her what she was, she'd reply, " I'm a blood-sucking parasite. " and then laugh a soul wrenching

laugh.

Elena wore a baby blue floor length gown with a golden halo and angel wings. The skirt was ruffled at the bottom

so that it practically waltzed with her feet when she walked. Her golden hair, similar to that of an angels, flowed well

past her shoulders, her makeup on so barely that it all looked supernaturally unreal. She could have come from

heaven itself if you had not seen her spend hours to fix that look.

The girls walked out of Bonny's house and down the street, ready to take on all the candy that a seventeen year old

could get from the town, when their hair and dresses were whipped around their faces and Bonny was suddenly airborne,

or so it felt, but truly, she was in the arms of the man she had been falling for slowly since Stefan and him had come to town

only a couple years back, bringing all sorts of gouly's with them.

" Bye Bonny!" She barely heard the call of her friends as she looked up at Damon and smiled secretly. _He's mine._ she thought. _All mine. No more "nights on the town", no more taking blood from all the girls he could get his hands on. He's all mine. _

" Damon!" she cried, pretending to be startled. " You scared the bajeeses out of me!" But she wrapped her arms around his

neck and smiled, loving the way the wind whipped through her curls and how it felt as he landed on one thing and then made

the mile long jump to the next. Everything was going by so fast, she couldn't tell what the " Thing " was.

" Hello Bonny." Damon said, giving her a wink. He wore his usual leather jacket and pants with his favorite pair of shades. His

hair, as black as night, twisted in the wind, certain strands brave enough to fly into his face, trying to compromise his

incomprehensible Vampiric beauty. " I missed you." He told her. She could tell that it was hard for him to say something so...

gushy, to open himself up to her, making him vulnerable, in a way he could only do around her. Not even Elena could strike

such vulnerability in him.

" I missed you too!" She told him, her big brown eyes shining with her smile.

" My princess of darkness. " was his almost inaudible answer.

Some time later they landed in the graveyard. The only place left with unquiet spirits. During the Civil war a battle had taken place there,

and most of the people who fought died, but they all came back to help Elena be reborn after she had died as a vampire.

But tonight, nothing scared her, not while she was with her "_prince of darkness_."

" Well, I was just expecting to meet you at the boarding house, but _this_, this is much nicer..." Bonny said, gazing at the candles that surrounded them. A path of candles marked way into the six foot high black fence that was usually closed to passing bystanders, but was now open. " When did _you_ turn into such a romantic, Damon?" Bonny asked, stepping through the pathway, hands linked with her Vampire prince.

" When I fell in love with the sweetest, most charming, delicate which in our small little town." He grinned at her, showing off his perfect pearly whites. " When did you become one to fall for romance?" He asked in turn.

" OK, point taken." She grinned, " But seriously, this is fantastic!" Damon helped her through the gate and made sure she didn't trip over the fallen branches from the many trees overhead. " All these candles, the... Is that..._ music?_" She could hear the growing whisper of her favorite oldies rock bands just a little ways off.

" I believe it's called Aerosmith."

They walked a little ways and entered a clearing as far as it was wide, and it wasn't very wide. But Damon obviously knew how to maximize space. On the ground lay a black silk blanket with red trim, on the blanket was about ten small bowls of Bonny's favorite candy's, along with Bonny's favorite meal. Pizza and french fries. There was candles flickering all around. Of all shapes and sizes. Tall ones, short ones, fat ones, skinny ones.

" It's beautiful." Bonny breathed.

" The darkest of beauty for my beauty of darkness." Damon said.

" That's so cheesy." Bonny told him, gazing at the scene in front of them. It was magnificent.

" Stephan came up with the line. I-I, uh, I really didn't know how to go about this..."

" Go about what?" Bonny looked up at Damon with tear filled eyes. _Since when do I deserve all of this? It's to beautiful_.

" Go about asking you to marry me." Damon replied, turning her to face him, he took her hands and pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was a gold band with one big diamond surrounded by six tiny light red diamonds. " It's very difficult, you know, asking someone to marry you. I've never done it before, and I wasn't sure how to do it. I asked for my brothers advice, but the idiot, he told me to _' Do whatever comes naturally.'_'"

" Not actually as stupid as you'd think, Damon..." Bonny whispered, she found breathing to be just a little bit difficult at the moment.

" So that is what I did. I set this all up."

" The candles, the picnic, the music..." She looked him in the eye, stunned beyond words. " It's beautiful." She repeated her words.

" It's all for you." He told her. Damon got down on one knee, keeping her left hand with him, " Bonny, you're the most beautiful thing in my life, and I just don't think that I can go another minot without knowing that you're mine forever, and that I am yours. Will you marry me?" He smiled that hundred watt smile at her...

And then he was on his back, the girl flat on top of him, hugging his neck and shouting, " Yes!" at the top of her lungs. " Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"


End file.
